Shopping carts are widely used in various grocery or department stores. Most stores provide powered shopping carts for elderly, disabled or partially disabled persons. However, those power carts are expensive and very limited in numbers to meet customer needs. There are a large number of slightly disabled or partially disabled persons only need mild assistance for shopping. Hence, there is a need for a convenient and economic shopping cart accessory for stores to be adopted in a relatively large quantity to accommodate the needs for those slightly disabled or partially disabled persons.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.